You are my sunshine
by Attaque aux champignons 4
Summary: Eric Cartman despertó con el frio colándose por sus sabanas, la ventana abierta, dejando pasar un par de copos de nieve, y sin Kyle a su lado. One-shot, Kyman.


_South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

 _El nombre de la cancion es "You are my sunshine" de Johny Cash, les recomiendo escucharla._

 ** _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_**

 ** _I dreamed I held you in my arms_**

 _Los ojos de Eric Cartman se abrieron de para en par, revelando una maraña de cabello rojo que reposaba sobre su torso desnudo, Cartman, le dedicó una sonrisa al pelirrojo durmiente, acercándolo con gentileza a su cuerpo. Tomó uno de los rizos del pelirrojo, enredándolo entre sus dedos._

 _"¿Cartman?" Susurró Kyle, aún tratando de despertar de su sueño._

 _"¿Si, Kahl?" Kyle rio ante la pronunciación de su nombre._

 _"Hay cosas que nunca cambian." Susurro Kyle para si mismo._

 _"¿Qué haces? Regresa a dormir, todavía es muy temprano." Dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de Cartman, cediendo ante el sueño que lo consumía._

 _Cartman observo los hombros de su amado, los cuales se llenaban de pálidas y pequeñas pecas, Cartman sonrió, trazando figuras en los hombros de Kyle, uniendo cada una de las pequeñas pecas con los dedos._

 _Para Cartman, todo era tan perfecto, tan irreal._

 ** _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_**

 ** _So I hung my head and I cried_**

Eric Cartman despertó con el frio colándose por sus sabanas, la ventana abierta, dejando pasar un par de copos de nieve, y sin Kyle a su lado. Era un día normal, un día como cualquier otro, un día mas de invierno, un día mas sin Kyle.

Se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia su mesa de noche, ahí, el ushanka de Kyle reposaba.

'Tan perfecto como cuando lo dejaste' Pensó Cartman, tomando la suave prenda y aferrándose a ella. Pequeñas gotas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos

 _Era un Viernes por la tarde, Kyle y Cartman estaban abrazados, durmiendo pacíficamente en cama de Cartman, mientras Mr. Kitty ronroneaba felizmente a sus pies._

 _Kyle fue el primero en despertar, levantándose al instante._

 _"¿Kyle?" Pregunto Cartman, despertándose al notar la falta de calor a su lado._

 _"Oh, Cartman, no había notado que estabas despierto, es tarde, debo irme." Menciono Kyle mientras se ponía los zapatos._

 _"Espera, te acompaño hasta la puerta." Dijo Cartman, empujando a Mr. Kitty en el proceso._

 _"Meow." Dijo la gata a forma de queja. Kyle le miro con ternura, acariciando su cabeza._

 _"¿Listo Kyle?" Pregunto Cartman, mientras terminaba de abrochar su suéter._

 _"Si, vamos." Respondió Kyle, tomando la mochila que había traído consigo._

 _"Espera ¿Kyle, has visto mi gorro?" Dijo Cartman mientras buscaba bajo la cama aquel gorro azul celeste._

 _"No, pero solo me acompañaras a la puerta, no creo que lo necesites." Exclamo Kyle, apartando la vista._

 _"Mh, tienes razón, vamos." Respondió mientras le tomaba de la cintura al pelirrojo._

 _Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, la mano de Cartman seguía en la cintura de Kyle, quien batallaba con cada paso que daba._

 _Ambos llegaron a la puerta color marrón de la residencia Cartman, antes de salir, Kyle tomo el cuello de Cartman, uniendo sus labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso. Kyle abandono los labios de Cartman para volverse hasta la puerta, abriéndola._

 _"Adiós, Cartman." Exclamo Kyle, mientras se apresuraba a salir._

 _Cartman vio su silueta caminar entre la blanca nieve, pero, algo no se sentía bien, algo faltaba, y estaba seguro de que no era solo su gorro._

 _"¡Kyle, espera!" Gritaba mientras corría detrás del pelirrojo. Kyle volteo ante la mención de su nombre, aun así, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Cartman se le lanzó encima, acorralándolo entre sus piernas._

 _"¿C-Cartman?" Pregunto Kyle, con la cara tan roja como sus rizados cabellos. Cartman, no respondió, en cambio, junto sus labios con los de Kyle, enterrando sus dedos en su roja cabellera._

 _"Olvidaste tu gorro." Dijo el chico mientras se separaba de su pareja._

 _"¡¿Qué?!" Grito Kyle mientras se sacudía la nieve de la ropa._

 _"Que olvidaste tu gorro."_

 _"Me estas diciendo, que saliste de tu casa, prácticamente me tacleaste, y me besaste solo para avisarme que no estoy usando mi gorro." El rostro de Kyle era una extraña mezcla entre enojo y felicidad._

 _"Bueno, tenia que asegurarme de que no traías tu gorro." Dijo acercando su rostro al de Kyle, uniendo sus narices en un beso esquimal._

 _"Bah, pasare por el mañana." Exclamo Kyle, dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla. De nuevo, la silueta de Kyle se iba perdiendo poco a poco entre la nieve._

 _Cartman regreso a casa, subió a su habitación y se desplomo en la cama, tomando el ushanka de Kyle entre sus dedos, abrazándolo contra si mismo._

Los ojos de Cartman se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras sus brazos se aferraban al gorro con mas fuerza.

 ** _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_**

 ** _You make me happy when skies are gray_**

 _El pequeño Eric Cartman de once años se encontraba sentado en la acera, una mano apoyada en su rodilla, y la otra sosteniendo su rostro. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre su rostro, mientras sus botas se enterraban mas sobre la superficie blanca. Cartman suspiro amargamente, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se cristalizaban en sus ojos._

 _"¡Cartman!" El mencionado giro su cabeza, encontrándose con un chico de chaqueta anaranjada y gorro verde, Cartman sonrió al verlo._

 _"Hola judío." Saludo, haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño._

 _"Gordo." Declaro con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro._

 _"¡No me llames gordo, hijo de puta!" Grito mientras le saltaba para golpearlo._

 _Ambos chicos empezaron a pelear, lanzándose golpes e insultos sin siquiera pensarlo. El ruido hueco de los golpes resonaba por toda la calle, haciendo que algunas personas se asomaran por sus ventanas. Finalmente, ambos cayeron en la densa nieve que cubría la acera._

 _Estallando en carcajadas, ambos chicos se levantaron, tratando de sacudir la nieve en sus ropas._

 _"Deberíamos entrar, Kyle, antes de pescar un resfriado." Kyle asintió, siguiendo a Cartman dentro de su casa, donde su madre los esperaba con una sonrisa despreocupada._

 _"Calabacín, avise a la Sra. Brofloski que tu amiguito Kyle se quedaría ¿esta bien?" Dijo Liane mirándolos sonriente. Ambos chicos asintieron, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Cartman._

 _"Oh, y cámbiense de ropas, no quiero que se resfríen."_

 _Ambos entraron al cuarto de Cartman, desplomándose sobre la cama de este._

 _"¿Cartman?" Pregunto Kyle, volteando a ver a su amigo._

 _"¿Mhhm?" Respondió, con la mirada en el techo._

 _"Cuando llegué ¿estabas llorando?" La pregunta hizo que el cuerpo de Cartman se tensara._

 _"Uh, no."_

 _"Esta bien si estabas llorando, no seria la primera vez que te veo hacerlo, solo que, uh, pues no es algo muy usual, y, eh, a lo que me refiero es ¿estas bien?" Kyle lo miró con curiosidad._

 _Cartman soltó un amargo suspiro. "Heidi y yo rompimos." Declaro el castaño, mirándolo con tristeza._

 _"¿De nuevo?" Pregunto el pelirrojo con una mueca molesta._

 _"Si, pero esta vez, es distinto. Se que es definitivo."_

 _"¿Y que paso?"_

 _"Pues, estaba en casa, jugando con mi Xbox mientras mamá hacia las compras y ella llegó. Heidi comenzó a hablar y hablar, sin parar, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en el juego. Luego de un rato, ella comenzó a gritarme 'Eric, las relaciones debes ser 50 y 50, Eric, no estoy enojada, solo decepcionada, Eric, debemos hablar ¡Eric hablemos! ¡Jodete Eric!' y, y-" Kyle rodo los ojos. "-y ¡y me llamo gordo! ¡Waaa!" en ese momento Cartman comenzó a sollozar como magdalena._

 _"Ya, ya ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a la Sra. Cartman que nos lleve a KFC?" Dijo Kyle mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda._

 _"¿En serio harías eso, Kaaahl?"_

 _"Si, Cartman, vamos."_

 ** _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away_**

 _"¿Kyle?" El mencionado se volteo hacia Cartman, y el castaño se abalanzo sobre el, uniendo sus labios torpemente con los suyos. Kyle se quedo estático por un momento, pero respondió al beso._

 _Después de un momento ambos se separaron, el rostro de Kyle tenia un ligero sonrojo, mientras que Cartman estaba tan rojo como el cabello del chico frente a el._

 _"¡Maaaaaamá!" Grito Cartman desde su habitación, haciendo que Liane apareciera frente a ella de forma casi inmediata._

 _"¿Si, Calabacín?" Pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta._

 _"¿Nos puedes llevar a Kyle y a mi, por pollo de Kentucky Fried Chicken, por favor?" Kyle solo asintió de manera boba._

 _"Claro, de todos modos no había cocinado la cena, vamos chicos." Exclamo Liane, saliendo de la habitación._

 _"¿Cartman?"_

 _"¿Si Kyle?"_

 _"¿Uh, eh, te, te gustaría-"_

 _"Si, Kyle." Respondió tomándole de la mano y jalándolo de la cama._

 _"Awh." Exclamo Liane al ver los dedos de Kyle y Cartman entrelazados._

 _"¡Vamos mamá!" Dijo Cartman tratando de evitar la tonta mirada de su madre, prácticamente jalando a Kyle para que hiciera lo mismo._

 _Ambos subieron al coche, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Kyle estornudó, haciendo a Liane voltear hacia ellos._

 _"Kyle ¿Qué te parece si después de ir por el pollo vamos a tu casa por ropa y medicamentos? O lo que tu madre crea necesario." Kyle asintió, para después recargar su cabeza en los hombros de Cartman._

 _Luego de un momento manejando, Liane llegó a la residencia Broflovski. "Kyle ¿quieres bajar a saludar a tu mamá?" Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, pues los chicos estaban recargados en los hombros del otro, durmiendo._

 _Ambos despertaron con el sonido de la madre de Cartman, avisándoles que bajaran. Al hacerlo, se encontraron de nuevo en la residencia Cartman, con Liane a su lado cargando un para de bolsas._

 _Entraron, dirigiéndose a la cocina, esperando a Liane, quien cargaba la comida._

 _"Chicos, después de comer quiero que se bañen y se abriguen, después de comer iré a dejarles el medicamento. ¿Entendido?" Ambos asintieron, tomando la cubeta de pollo._

 _Después de la cena, y de hacer tal lo que Liane les había ordenado, Cartman se recostó en su cama, mientras Kyle trataba de sacar su saco de dormir._

 _"¿Kyle?" Cartman miraba al chico con curiosidad._

 _"¿Mhhm?" Respondió Kyle, aun tratando de sacar el saco de la bolsa._

 _"Ven." Declaro Cartman, Kyle gruñó, molesto, pero aun así fue a donde se le indicaba. Cartman lo jalo de la manga de su ropa de dormir, haciendo que cayera en la cama, a su lado._

 _"Deja el saco, quédate aquí." Dijo abrazando a Kyle, gesto que el pelirrojo regresó._

 ** _I've always loved you, and made you happy_**

 ** _And nothing else could come between_**

 _Cartman despertó con el cuerpo de Kyle a su lado. Cartman se acerco mas y se aferro a el, escondiendo su rostro en el pijama del pelirrojo. A pesar de no sentirse muy bien, Cartman sonrió._

 _"¿Cartman, ya te despertaste?" Pregunto Kyle, haciendo que Cartman riera._

 _"¡Hahahah, suenas como Craig!" Exclamo Cartman, tallándose los ojos._

 _"¡No! ¡Tu suenas como Craig!" Respondió Kyle, estallando en carcajadas._

 _"Maaamá, Kyle y yo estamos resfriados." Grito Cartman._

 _"Lo se, calabacín, ya llame a la escuela, van a faltar el Jueves y el Viernes, calabacín, Sheila estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, así que no te preocupes Kyle." Dijo Liane. "Tomen, les traje pancakes y jugo de naranja, cuando terminen se aseguran de tomar este medicamento." Agrego, dándoles el desayuno y el medicamento a los chicos. "Otra cosa ¿cómo se sienten? ¿alguno de ustedes tiene calentura?" Ambos chicos se miraron y sacudieron sus hombros. Liane se acerco hasta ellos, tocando las frentes de cada uno. "Oh, Kyle, tienes calentura, muy poca, pero no quiero tomar riesgos, así que quiero que tomes esto." Dijo entregándole una caja de pastillas._

 _"¡Muchas gracias Sra. Cartman!" Exclamó Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro, Liane sacudió el cabello de Kyle con cariño y le dedico una sonrisa._

 _"Si ¡gracias mamá!" Liane revolvió el cabello castaño de Eric y le sonrió, para después salir de la habitación._

 _Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose entre si, sonriendo._

 _"¿Estas bien, Kahl?" Pregunto Cartman mientras engullía sus pancakes._

 _"Si, solo un poco enfermo." Dijo Kyle, soltando una risita. "¿Y tu?" Agrego rápidamente._

 _"Mejor." Declaro el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cartman se levanto, dejando sus pancakes de lado._

 _"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto, levantándose de la cama, dejando los pancakes reposando sobre el colchón._

 _"¡Espera Kyle! ¡Es una sorpresa!" Dijo Cartman mientras buscaba algo entre su armario. Kyle regreso a la cama a terminar su desayuno, esperando a que Cartman encontrara lo que necesitase._

 _"¡Aja! Aquí están." Declaro mientras escondía yn objeto detrás suyo._

 _"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Kyle comiendo el ultimo bocado de sus pancakes._

 _"Pinturas." Declaro Cartman, sacando un montón de hojas y un estuche con pinturas._

 _El rostro de Kyle se ilumino inmediatamente, dejo el plato al lado, corriendo a abrazar a Eric._

 _Ambos chicos cayeron al piso por el impacto. "Lo siento." Susurro Kyle por lo bajo, riendo suavemente._

 _"No pasa nada." Dijo Cartman tratando de levantarse. "Ahora, si me lo permites, tengo un almuerzo que terminar." Kyle rio y asintió, llevando su plato a la cocina, seguido de Cartman, quien, al parecer, come exageradamente rápido._

 _"Ahora si, pintemos." Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _"Primero debemos tomar nuestros medicamentos, mamá lo dijo." Dijo Cartman tomando la pequeña cajita. Al terminar de tomarlos Kyle se apresuro a tomar una hoja y pintar, Cartman se sentó a su lado, observándolo con interés. "¿Kyle?" Pregunto el castaño._

 _"¿Mhhm?" Respondió Kyle, aun concentrado en su pintura._

 _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_

 _Kyle lo miro, sonriéndole. "No me podría sentir mejor." Declaro, acercándose al chico, besándole en la mejilla._

 ** _But now you've left me to love another_**

 ** _And you have shattered all my dreams_**

Habían pasado diez años desde aquel bello recuerdo, y, lamentablemente, tres de ellos habían sido sin su adorado pelirrojo.

Cartman se levantó, las lagrimas habían sido derramadas, de nuevo. Se paro de la cama, cambiándose, unos pantalones negros, botas cafés, un suéter rojo, y una bufanda café, guardando el ushanka de Kyle en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Bajando los escalones de su casa, su madre pintaba despreocupada, si, a pesar de que Cartman aún vivía con su madre, ya no era el niño mimado que solía ser, todas aquellas delicias que solía hacer su madre, el aprendió a prepararlas, "no siempre tendrás a tu madre, Cartman" era lo que le había dicho Kyle una vez, así que comenzó a responsabilizarse e involucrarse mas en su vida; ante los ojos del pueblo, el seguía siendo el mismo Eric Cartman gordo, grosero y egocéntrico que siempre fue, pocas eran las personas que reconocían el cambio en el, Liane y Kyle, pero Kyle ya no estaba ¿cierto? Hasta donde Eric sabia, el se había largado un Viernes por la tarde, el había renunciado a la vida que habían empezado a construir, Cartman rio ante ese pensamiento, no importaba cuantos días pasasen, el seguiría queriendo a Kyle, y siempre seria el unico presente en su mente.

"¡Mamá! Saldré a Tweek Bros. ¿necesitas algo? ¿o hace falta algo en casa?"

"No calabacín, todo esta bien, me saludas a los señores Tweak." Respondió Liane, continuando con su pintura.

Cartman asintió y salió por la puerta. Los finos copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre la acera, y el viento golpeaba su rostro, pero no le interesó, siguiéndose hasta el café de los Tweak.

"¿Ngh, en serio vendrá? ¿Crees que el sepa?" Cartman escucho una vocecita hablar, su llegada fue anunciada por el sonido de una campana.

"¡Gah!" Tweek se sobresalto, Cartman observo la cafetería, dentro solo se encontraban Tweek y Craig, sentados en una de las mesas, conversando.

Tweek se coloco detrás del contador rápidamente. "Ngh, C-Cartman, bienvenido a Tweek Bros. ¿lo usual?" Cartman asintió.

Luego de un rato, Tweek regreso con dos chocolates y un muffin, colocándolos en la barrita.

"Gracias, Tweek." Exclamo Cartman dándole el dinero a Tweek. "Oh, y Tweek, mamá dijo que saludaba a tus padres." Tweek asintió y regreso con Craig a una de las mesas, Cartman, por su parte, se quedo en la barrita, sentándose en una de las sillas a comerse el muffin.

"¿Entonces?" Pregunto Tweek a Craig. Desde el lugar de Cartman, solo se escuchaban un par de palabras, haciéndole imposible el saber lo que pasaba.

"No, se supone que es una sorpresa, babe."

"Oh, ya veo, ngh ¿y quien te lo dijo?"

"Pues, Ruby me conto a mi, pero me dijo que Karen le había dicho. Al parecer, mientras McCormick iba a una de sus clases, escucho que Ike y Firkle Smith hablaban juntos acerca del tema, diciendo que regresaría, Karen inmediatamente le pregunto a Ike si eso era cierto y, el chico lo confirmo, entonces Karen le conto a Ruby, Ruby me lo conto a mi, y el resto ya lo conoces."

"Oh, ya veo, pues, ngh, creo que será el quien se lleve una sorpresa."

"¿A que te refieres, Tweek?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta? Desde que el chico no esta, el ha ido todos los días a la parada de autobús-"

"¿Por qué haría eso? Solo los de primaria van en ese autobús."

"Gah, déjame terminar Craig, es la otra parada de autobús, no la del autobús escolar, Craig."

"Oh, bueno, eso tiene mas sentido."

"Claro que lo tiene Craig, se llama sentido común, ngh, pendejo."

"¡Hey!"

"Como, ngh, sea, déjame terminar, pues, el ha estado yendo todos los días, después de venir aquí, claro, siempre lleva dos chocolates, uno para el y otro para el pelirrojo, tal como lo hacían cuando niños, esperando a que regrese. Es bastante, ngh, ro-romántico si me preguntas a mi."

"Yo puedo ser romántico."

"Si, Craig, lo se, lo eres a, ngh, tu manera."

"Te amo, Tweek"

"Y, gah, yo a ti, C-Craig."

"¿Entonces estas seguro de que Kyle regresara, Craig?" Los oídos de Cartman captaron el nombre, dirigiéndose a la persona que lo había mencionado.

"¡Kyle! ¡¿Dónde, cuando?!" Pregunto Cartman tomando a Tweek de la camisa.

"¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!" Grito Tweek.

"¡Déjalo en paz, gordo! ¡El no te ha hecho nada!" Dijo Craig, tratando de defender a su novio.

"¡Tu no te metas, Tucker!"

"¡Gah! En, ngh, la parada del autobús, su-supongo." Dijo Tweek, haciendo que Cartman lo soltara del cuello de la camisa.

"¿Estas bien, babe?" Pregunto Tucker besándolo en los labios, Tweek asintió.

Cartman tomo los chocolates de la mesa, saliendo de la cafetería y encaminándose hacia la parada de autobús.

Antes de llegar a la parada de autobuses, lo vio, la nieve hacia que su figura se viera borrosa, pero el sabia que estaba ahí, los chocolates cayeron al suelo, y Cartman llevo sus manos a sus labios, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, quedando a un metro del pelirrojo.

 _"Tu."_ Susurro Cartman.

"¡Tu!" Grito "¡Te vas por tres años, nunca me diriges la palabra, ni te molestas en buscarme, a pesar de que yo trate una y otra y otra vez de contactarte, no supe donde estabas, no podía saber donde estabas, no supe por qué te fuiste, ni siquiera supe si fue mi culpa, o si habías encontrado a alguien mas, y, y, dejas tu gorro a propósito para que no te olvide, además de que te llevas el mío sin importarte de como me sentiría al respecto! ¡¿Tienes ideas de todas las lagrimas que he derramado por tu culpa?! ¡¿Tienes idea del infierno que me hiciste pasar al irte?! ¿Siquiera te interesa?"

 ** _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_**

 ** _You make me happy when skies are gray_**

"Me abandonas a mi suerte por tres años, a pesar de saber que te necesito a mi lado, tu partida me ha obligado a llorar todos los días, y te atreves a regresar, pero te lo digo, Kyle, si piensas que dejare que regreses a mi vida de esa manera-" Cartman se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo, quien derramaba lagrimas como si no hubiera un mañana. "entonces, estas en lo correcto." Dijo Cartman lanzándose contra Kyle, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo cubierto de nieve, besando sus labios con pasión, necesidad, temiendo que no los besaría de nuevo en su vida, las lagrimas de ambos se mezclaban entre sus rostros, mientras que la nieve los mojaba, Kyle profundizaba el beso como si hubiera estado esperándolo toda su vida.

Ambos pararon, Cartman se tumbo en la nieve, al lado del pelirrojo, sacando el ushanka de Kyle, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con el gorro azul celeste de Eric.

"Deberíamos entrar, Cartman, antes de pescar un resfriado." Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

Ambos se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

El sonido de la campana anuncio su llegada, al verlos, Tweek lanzo un grito desaprobatorio.

"¡¿Qué les pasa?! Gah, pueden pescar un resfriado, ngh ¡Craig, ve por nuestro botiquín, ahí debo tener medicamentos y un par de mantas, y ustedes, vayan a la mesa de la esquina, que esta un poco mas cerca del calentador." Craig, Kyle y Cartman asintieron, e hicieron como se les ordeno.

Craig regreso después de un rato con una mochila colgada del hombro, el chico sacó las mantas de la mochila, entregándole la mochila a Tweek, quien saco una cajita blanca llena de medicinas.

Mientras tanto, Kyle se recargaba en el hombro de Cartman, este le besaba la frente. Tweek llego a su mesa con un par de chocolates y medicamentos, con Craig detrás suyo cargando unas mantas.

"Así, ngh, esta mejor, Craig, dales las mantas, no tomare riesgos de que se resfríen ¡podrían morir, Craig, morir! Y si ellos mueren la policía me culpara a mi y ¡oh dios! ¡Jesucristo! ¡iría a presión, Craig, prisión!" Exclamo jalándose los mechones de su cabello.

"Nadie ira a prisión, Tweek, tranquilo, ahora deja a los tortolos en paz." Dijo Craig mientras besaba los labios de Tweek.

"¿Cómo te sientes Cartman?"

"No podría sentirme mejor."

 ** _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_**

 ** _Please don't take my sunshine away_**

Eric Cartman despertó con una maraña de pelo rojo apoyada en su pecho.

"¿Kyle?" Dijo Cartman sacudiendo el hombro del chico arriba suyo.

"¿Mh, si Cartman?" Respondió Kyle.

"Te amo."

"Yo también, Cartman."

Ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, al separarse, Kyle hundió su rostro en el torso desnudo de Cartman, volviendo a dormir. Cartman tomo los rizos de Kyle entre sus dedos, acariciándolos, y cerrando los ojos, volvió a dormir.

 _Bien, imaginariajade aquí esta el one-shot kyman que te dije que haría. Se que están un poco OOC, perdón, pero si me costo bastante trabajo escribirlo. Si, este fanfic es para ti._

 _Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer._

 _¡Au revoir!_


End file.
